12 Days of NaLu
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: Follow Lucy and the gang through the twelve days of Christmas. Budding romance, idiocy and cake are sure to follow our celestial mage through this very special holiday. (13 themes - new chapter everyday)
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas - Secret Santa**

The guild was alight with colour and music danced through the air. Chattering and laughter chimed like silver bells on this Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" A white haired beauty shouted from the stage. "It's time for Secret Santa!"

The guild members cheered and made their way to the Christmas tree that waz filled woth baubles and tinsel. A fairy with a tail stood atop the mess of pine needles and sparkley ornaments.

I looled around for my present. Everyone around me had happy faces while opening their various gifts. Soon, there was nothing left under the tree. I felt embarrassed. I was the only one left without a gift.

"Hey Luce!" I heard Natsu shout my familiar nickname. I turned to see him standing there, his cheeks tinted pink from the liquer sloshing around in his glass. "You ready for your Secret Santa present?"

I looked confused and stared quizically at the tipzy dragon.

He handed me a little parcel. I opened it to see a pure gold ring decorated with four small, square diamonds that alternated with three oval shaped sapphires. I gasped.

"Natsu, it's beautiful," I breathed but I knew he heard it. Enhanced hearing and all. "But, you do kmow the aim of Secret Santa is that it's anonymous, right?"

"What does anonymous mean?" He asksd while scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Silly dragon," I mumbled. I slipped the ornate ring onto my finger and allowed Natsu to guide me over to the buffet.

For a dense idiot, he sure knew what to buy a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 - Mistletoe**

"Hey, Happy?" I called as I pulled a turkey out of the oven. The blue cat came flying into the kitchen. It was December 26 and I was having my team over for dinner. "Can you run down to the shop amd buy some more bread for the stuffing?" I asked.

"Aye sir!" He shouted before zipping out the door to the market square.

I checked my boiling potatoes and carrots, the water was bubbling and a satisfying aroma rose from the pot. I smiled and began pouring the turkey's juice back over it with a baster. I shoved it back in the oven for another little while.

I heard the doorbell ring and threw my pink oven gloves on the counter. I ran to the door and saw Natsu wobbling forward with four neatly-wrapped boxes.

"Hey Luce," he grinned as I pulled two of the boxes out of his arms.

"Hey Natsu," I replied with a smile. We walked over to the tree and set the presents underneath the pine branches.

"You're wearing the ring," Natsu stated as he stared at my right hand

"Yes, I've grown quite attatched to it," I replied, smiling happily at the elegant piece of jewellery.

We walked back into my kitchen and Natsu sat at the table while I returned to the counter. I felt his eyes on me while I began folding linen napkins and placing holly napkin rings on them. I pulled bright crackers out of their packets and ran my fingers over the silky smooth ribbons. I felt a hand over mine and looked up to Natsu's grinning face. He moved my hand to one side of the cracker while he grabbed the other and we pulled.

A loud 'bang' sounded though the room as miniture fireworks flew from the lacrima in the now broken cracker. Natsu set his golden paper crown on his head and pulled out another piece of paper with a joke on it.

"What's a parrot's favourite Christmas song?" He read off the festively decorated paper slip. I giggled and prepared a sound lacrima for the punch line.

"I don't know, Natsu. What is a parrot's favourite Christmas song?" I replied like one of those stupid people on those torturous kids shows.

"Mistletoe and Polly!"

I pushed some of my magic into the sound lacrima and a little 'ba-dum che!' was heard.

"Lucy, it's not funny," Natsu stated with an unimpressed frown.

"Mistletoe and Holly is an old Christmas song sung by Frank Sinatra," I replied as I turned on the radio to pit that very song on.

Music began to blast through the speakers and Natsu stepped beside me.

"May I have this dance?" He joked, bowing with a flourish of his paper hat.

"How can I refuse a king?" I teased back. We began prancing around the kitchen, dreadfully off time. I laughed and Natsu grinned, spinning me round and round. Eventually, we collapsed on my couch in a dizzy, giggling heap.

Natsu pulled the little toy out of the cracker. It was a plastic sprig of misletoe. A grin took over his features and he held it above my head. I turned a darker red than Erza's head and my face grew hotter than Natsu's fire.

"I-It's plastic. It doesn't count!" I stutteres, trying to get away from the dragon slayer.

"It's still mistletoe. C'mon Luce, it's a tradition!" He persuaded, his grin growing wider. I stopped inching away and Natsu took his chance to capture my lips with his.

Erza chose that moment to enter my appartment. She saw Natsu towering over me, kissing me.

"Naatsuu..." she growled dangerously before re-equiping a sword. Natsu gulped and ran away from the angry red head.

Soon, it was a cat and mouse chase around my kitchen.

"Guys~!" I whined. "Please don't destroy my dinner before we get to eat it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2 - Carol Service**

Snow fell down around us as we made our way to the guild. I turned to look at Natsu and Happy who both seemed unaffected by the weather. Happy's fur was standing on end to lock warm air close to his skin and Natsu left a trail of melted snow behind him.

I was bundled up in a big, warm coat and woolies. I had my glove clad hands shoved into my pockets and my face snuggled into my scarf.

The closer we went to the guild, the more anxious I became. Today was the day of the Fairy Tail Carol Service.

"Ah, there you are!" Mirajane shouted from the door of the guild. "You guys are the last to arrive."

"Morning Mira," I greeted as we entered the hall. It was still decorated nicely from the Christmas party two days before and the stage was shrouded in red and green lights.

"Okay, places everyone!" Mira called while we all took our various places either on stage with the choir or just in front with the orchestra.

"One, two, three," Mira counted before striking a chord on the piano.

"So here it is Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just begun!

"Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall..."

Everyone sang with all their might and the room was filled with music. I smiled happily, nothing like a good carol service to brighten up your day.

"Do the fairies keep him sober for the day?

"So here it is Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun. Look to the future now its only just begun.

"Are you waiting for the family to arrive? Are you sure you got the room to spare inside? Does your granny always tell ya that the old songs are the best then she's up and rock 'n' rollin' with the rest.

"So here it is Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's only just begun.

"What will your daddy do when he sees your mama kissin' Santa Claus? Aaaah.

"Are you hanging up your stocking on your wall? Are you hoping that the snow will start to fall? Do you ride on down the hillside in a buggy you have made then you land up on your head then you've been slade.

"So here it is Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun. Look to the future now, it's on-ly just be-gu-u-un."

Cheers and applause met the end of our song. Mirajane stood up and turned to face the audience.

"Thank you. Welcome to Fairy Tail's Annual Christmas Carol Service. Drinks and food are behind you and donation boxes can be found on every table. Please support our Meals on Wheels charity for giving food to the poor. That first song was Merry Christmas Everybody by Slade. The next one is a favourite across the ages. Here's Fairytale of New York."

Cheers rang through the hall as Natsu and I stepped up to the mics. He opened his mouths and prepared to sing after Mira's introduction.

"It was Christmas Eve babe. In the drunk tank, an old man said to me 'Won't see another one. And then he sang a song. The rare old mountain dew, I turned my face away and dreamed about you.

"Got on a lucky one, came in eighteen to one. I got a feeling, this years for me and you. So Happy Christmas. I love you baby, I can see a better time when all our dreams come true."

The music began to pick up speed and I glanced at my lyrics before allowing my voice to soar.

"They've got cars big as bars, they've got rivers of gold. But the wind blows right through ya, 's no place for the old. When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve, you promised me broadway was waiting for me. You were handsome."

"You were pretty, Queen of New York city," Natsu sang. I joined him for the next few lines.

"When the band finished playing they howled out for more. Sinatra was swinging, all the drunks they were singing. We kissed on the corner and danced through the night."

We both prepared for the chorus that was a little high.

"The boys of the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay. And the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day."

I smiled to myself as the violins played the intro to the next verse. I opened my mouth to sing the first two lines before Natsu's part.

"You're a bum, you're a punk."

"You're an ol' slut on junk. Living there almost dead on a drip in that bed."

"Ya scumbag, ya maggot, ya cheap, lousy faggot. Happy Christmas your arse, I pray God it's our last."

We both sang the course again.

"The boys of the NYPD choir still singing Galway Bay. And the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day."

The music slowed again to what it was at the start and Natsu sang his line before I sang my part.

"I coulda been someone."

"Well so could anyone. You took my dreams from me when I first found you."

"I kept 'em with me, babe. I put them with my own, can't make it all alone, I've built my dreams around you."

The drums played a little section and we both blasted into one last chorus.

"The boys of the NYPD choir still singing Galway Bay. And the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day."

Mira conducted the orchestra into the outro section while playing the piano herself. Natsu grinned at me and I smiled back thinking how lucky I am to have him by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3 - Mulled Wine**

On cold winter nights there's nothing better than curling up by the fire with somethinv warm to drink.

I sighed happily as the aromatic smell of cinnamon, cloves and oranges rose from the wine simmering on the stove. A fire burned brightly in the hearth and the snow fell softly on top of the moonlit ground.

Natsu sat in his usual armchair with a book I had bought him for Christmas and Happy lay fast asleep on my bed.

I poured the liquid into two ceramic cups and handed one to the dragon slayer to taste.

"Here you go."

He nodded his head in thanks and continued reading. I stared at him. He had never been so into a book before. In fact, this was the first time I'd ever seen him read. I knew he kept books in his house because I'd been there but he never let anyone now he read them.

"You like then?" I asked with a teasing tone in my voice.

"Like it? I love it! It's hilarious. 'The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time,'" he replied with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I'm glad," I replied before taking a sip of the spiced drink and humming in satisfaction.

Natsu sipped his as well and sank even deeper into the chair with a relaxed look on his face. I sat on the arm and leaned on his shoulder.

The fire flickered in front of us and my eyes drifted closed. I drabk some more of the drink and smiled slightly. I was so warm.

I felt a fluffy blanket drop on my shoulders and turned to see Natsu pulling me onto his lap. He propped his chin on my head and usdd his free arm to hold me into his chest.

"It's pretty cold. You need to keep warm," he murmured. I smiled and sipped my drink again.

Maybe there is something better for cold winter nights. That's drinking mulled wine in the arms of Natsu Dragneel with a blazing fire and a warm blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 4 - Nativity**

"A baby born in a crib, one child to save them all. I always felt sorry for the poor kid, expectations thrown on him like that. I always hated it but I only had to get married, Jesus had to save the world. The story of the Nativity seems to be the best story in the new testament in the bible.

"Once in Royal David's city of Bethlahem, a man and his wife were looking for a place to stay. Every inn was full to the brim and turned them away. Until one innkeeper felt sorry for the pair and gave them accomodation in a lowly cattle shed.

"Late that night the wife gave birth to a baby boy. She laid her child in a manger for his bed. Mary was the new mother's name and Jesus Christ was her new born son.

"He didn't cry at all for he was a peaceful soul and the son of god, our Lord. Jesus was sent to our world to teach us and mold us into kind, loving people.

"That same night, a chorus of angels sang in the fields. They sang of harmony, peace on earth and the new born king. Shepards who had been guarding their flocks heard the angels' voices and headed to Bethlahem. They praised the new kkng and bowed before him. With the face of an angel and an air of holiness around him, the shepards knew immediately that he was truly the son of god.

"Meanwhile, in a far away land, three knowledgable kings noticed a new, bright star. They followed it on a twelve day journey to Bethlahem, where they were led to the cattle shed. The brought gifts for the babe. Gold, a precious and valuable metal, Frankicense, an expensive incense made to burn and Myrrh, a precious perfume. They gifted these to the Lord and-" I was interupted by Natsu's deep snoring. I smiled fondly at him and flicked off my reading lamp. I laid a blanket over him and kissed him gentely on the forehead.

"Goodnight Natsu," I whispered before walking back to me bed. I could have sworn that before I fell asleep I heard a small 'Night Luce' coming from the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 5 - The Star**

"Hey Luce? Why do you like stars so much?"

I turned towards the pink haired teen lying beside me on the hilltop. "Did you really just ask me that?" I asked with a bit of a snicked in my voice. He pouted at me and I let out a chuckle.

"Well, my mother loved stars as well. I love the way they hold fragments of the past."

"Fragments of the past?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, Natsu. Stars tell stories. Like...see that constellation over there?" I said, pointing towards a constellation made up of three stars. Natsu nodded and I continued. "That's the crab. It's named after a giant crab that Hecules, an Ancient Greek hero crushed with his foot while her was fighting a monster called the Hydra."

I pointed out the other two constellations. Hydra was to the west of Cancer and Hercules rested over to our east, in the opposite side of the sky.

"See that bright one ahead of us? That's Ursa Major, the Big Bear. It represent a Greek princess named Callisto. She was loved by Zeus, king of the gods, but was turned into a bear by his jealous wife, Hera. Ursa Minor, the constellation above it, represents Callisto's son, Arcas. One day he went hunting and came across a bear. He raised his spear, not realising it was his bewitched mother. Zeus saved her by turning him into a bear too. He then swung the two bears by their tails so hard that they stretched, into the sky where they live forever."

I felt an arm snake arouns my waist and I let my head rest on Natsu's toned shoulder.

"Yesterday you told me the story of the Nativity. Can you show me the star from that story?" He asked after a moment of silence. I laughed at his naïvety.

"Natsu, that star doesn't exist. It's just a symbol," I replied. I looked at his downcast face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...did you know you shine when you talk about the stars? You shine like the very stars you are fond of," he said smiling. I blushed but managed to smile shyly back.

"Baka Natsu."


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 6 - Fireworks**

**Hey, sorry about the mix up with the chapters. This was the one meant for New Years Eve**

I stared expectantly at the sky while noise surrounded me. A countdown.

10.

9.

8.

"Luce?"

6.

5.

4.

"Yay?"

2.

1.

"Happy New Year."

Natsu leaned in a kissed me on the lips.

Great way to start the new year Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 7 - Candy Canes**

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes."

"Four for you Lucy Heartfilia!"

I stood by the bar in shock. Four candy canes? Am I really that popular?

_'_One to say I love you.'

'One to show I care.'

'One to say I miss you.'

'One to stay right here.'

I figured they were all from the same person but none of the little cards attatched to the candy canes had a signature. I shrugged and put all the candy canes in my bag.

I waved good bye to Mirajane and walked home.

A little package lay on the doorstep. As I walked closer, I realised it was a bouqet of Spider Lilies, my favourite flowers. I opened up the card among the beautiful blooms.

'One to say I love you.'

I shrugged it off as a coincidence and walked into the house. I walked up the steps leading to my door and found another package there. It was a hamper of food. Strawberries dipped in chocolate, amber coloured orange whiskey marmalade, paté and cumberland sauce, smoked salmon, stilton blue, comté. Another card lay next to it.

'One to show I care.'

Now I was a little suspicious. Does this happen to other people?

Inside the lights were still off but another present lay ony couch right in front of me. It was a little brown teddy bear holding a jar of dark chocolate and hazelnut truffles. A card was attatched to the jar.

'One to say I miss you.'

I now suspected I had a stalked so I lay all the gift on the couch and picked up an iron pipe I hide for cases of emergancies. I kicked open my bedroom door, holding the pipe high and flicked on the light.

"One to stay right here."

I looked and Natsu and gasped. He was holding open a box with a little gold necklace in it. A golden heart with a red gem stationed in the middle hung on the ornate chain.

I had figured out who had gone to all this trouble for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 8 - Ice Skating**

"Luce? Why are we here?" Natsu asked while we waited in queue for the ice rink.

"To skate, of course!" I replied back.

"Next!"

We stepped up to the man selling tickets. "Two please," I requested. I paid the 2000 jewels for the tickets and pulled Natsu over to get skate.

"Don't you think this is a bad idea? I mean-"

"Of course not, Natsu. Skating is excellent exercise and it's fun too!" I interupted. We both slipped on the blue, plastic skates with black, cushion-like lining.

"I know but-"

"Natsu, it's not a frozen lake. You can't fall through," I assured him.

"That's not what I-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. I'd like to welcome you all the Magnolia's ice rink!" Shouted a man over the inter-communication system. "Please enter the ice on the designated gates, be careful and enjoy your time!"

I pulled Natsu over to the gate and glided gracefully onto the ice. "Come on Natsu!" I called back. He gently eased his way onto the ice and, no sooner had he got on it, his legs flew out from underneath him as he clutched to ths railing.

"Lucy!" He whined. "I can't skate!"

I laughed and skated over, skidding to a stop beside him. "Try this, lean forward slightly when you're up and turn your feet outwards with each skate. Like this."

I began following the crowd round and round, slowly so Natsu could see what to do. I passed him again and spun around so I could face him. "Got it?"

"I think so," he began as he let go of the now scorched railing. He skated clumsily towards me and grabbed onto my arm. I giggled at his inexperience and thought how great it was to do something for him for once. "Can I just...hold onto to you?"

I smiled softly at him and his pink locks. "Sure."

We skated around and around with him gripping tightly to my arm and I decided. We definitely had to do this next year.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 9 - Chrismas Cookies**

I pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven. A sweet aroma filled my house. Sugar cookies made with lemon rind. Orange cookies with dark chocolate spread on top. Little pecan hills covered in icing sugar. Lime cookies also covered in icing sugar. Chocolate chip, peanut butter, lemon with little poppy seeds on top.

"Lushi! Bring me more cookies!"

My eyes widdened and I ran into the living room.

Natsu sat on my couch with cookies crumb on his face and a bloated stomach. I felt my anger flare.

"Naatsuu!" I breathed. I took a deep breath and began shouting. "It took me three days to make all those cookies! Three fudging days and you went and at them all, god donut."

"Hmm. Can you make that cookies, fudge and donuts?" He asked innocently. I sighed.

"Whatever."

"Thanks Luce, you're the best."


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 10 - Chrismas Lights**

There I was, minding my own business when WHAM! A dragon fell from the sky! You know what the problem was? The dragon was wrapped in fairy lights and had pink hair.

"Ouch Natsu. What the hell was that for?" I asked the thick glowing idiot.

"Help me!" He shouted back.

"You know, I have a right mind to drag you to the guild and let Gray use you as a punching bag!" I argued back.

"What? Why? Why would you do that?" He said. He started sniffling like he was going to cry. "I thought you wuved me!"

I blushed. "Pft. Yeah, right. Who would love a pink haired idiot who tries to give you brain damage whenever he gets the chance."

"That cut me deep. That cut me real deep," Natsu stated.

"Mm hm. If words could kill you would have been dead a long time ago, buddy," I stated while crossed my arms and smirking at Natsu.

"Just get me out of these things!" He begged. I shook me head and looked away from his puppy dog eyes. "I'll love you forever!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't know what you're getting into mister," I replied.

"I love you already. I just have to keep that up forever, right? No problem," he stated.

"Men come and go but diamonds are forever," I said while shaking my finger at him. The ring sparkled in the light from Natsu lights and he frowned.

"Then I'm a diamond of a man."

"A multi-coloured one aparently," I teased. He gave me a pleading look and I gave in with a sigh. "Fine, but you're buying me dinner."

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 11 - Chestnuts**

"I thought I'd be nice and walk to the place where our mission was but noooo, leave to you to get us lost," I complained at the dragon slayer up ahead.

"We're not lost. I have a map and I know exactly where I'm going," he replied angrily.

"We should have asked for directions at the last village," I explained. "Then we wouldn't be wondering around a forest in the middle of nowhere!"

"We don't need to ask directions, we have a map!"

"What is it with men and maps?"

"What is it with women and asking directions?"

I growled at him. "You could have thought of a better comeback."

"Yeah well, I'm not the one who complains about everything," he growled back. I glared at his back hoping, beyond hope, I would eventually burn and hole in his body.

"Let's stop here," he said when we reached a clearing. "There's some chestnut trees nearby and there's still plenty of time to get the mission finished and be back home."

"Okay," I said. Natsu left his pack on the ground and went off to collect some chestnuts.

"You know, Natsu's just trying to be helpful," Happy said trying to stick up for his friend.

"I know, Happy. I know."

"Here we are," Natsu announced. He was carrying a bag of chestnuts. He pulled out a handful and blew fire on them before giving them to me.

"It's no open fire but roasted chestnuts are roasted chesnuts," then he flashed his adorable grin at me and I couldn't help but smile. It's one of the reasons I loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 12 - A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

I woke up on another beautiful morning. I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light flowing through my window. A music rang through the air...wait, music?

I flung off the covers and looked around the room. Crowds of wooden toys littered my floor and silvery music hung in the air, echoing from a stereo in the corner.

'On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me."

A collection of twelve little drummers came to life and strted drumming on their drums.

"Twelve drummers drumming."

Next came eleven pipers. They passed the tune onto the lords who started leaping around the room. They landed beside nine ladies who danced ballet over to nine cows and nine maids. The maids began pouring milk into a glass which was handed up to me. I drank it and tasted the sweet strawberry flavour on my tongue.

The seven remaining maids each patted a swan which began to swim through the air. The swans landed beside the geese who each plopped out an egg. I giggled. Five of the geese each grabbed and ring and laid them in my hand. Four wooden birds flew across the room, whistling a merry tune. They landed beside three hens who began jabbering in French. They turned to two turtle doves who flew onto my shoulders. Then, the least expected thing happened.

My door flew open and in walked a man who sang the last line of the song. "And a partridge in a pear tree."

A real partridge flew out of the potted tree and landed in my outstretched hands. Natsu grinned from behind the bush and laid it on the table.

"Christmas is over but magic is in the air. Another year passed but we're still here. I've made up my mind, my New Year's resolution is to show you that the world means nothing if it were for you."

I felt tears prick my eyes and Natsu saw them too.

"H-hey, don't cry. I thought I studied the right movies and the girls didn't cry in them," he said, genuinely confused. I laughed through my tears and ended up hiccuping.

"T-that's the nicest - hic - things anyone's - hic - ever d - hic - done for me," I explained before bursting into tears again. I felt two strong arms snake around my shoulders and I was pulled into a toned chest.

"Hush. I'm glad. If someone else did this kind of thing for you I would kick his ass before you can say 'fireball'," he threatened, deadly serious and yet joking at the same time. I smiled at Natsu's usual idiocy.

"Idiot," I said before learning up to steal a kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck and flet his grip my waist while he returned it. I smiled into it. The kiss was full of love and sweetness. It was cheesy or cliche like those stupid romance novels portray kisses. It was...nice. It was a side of my Natsu only I could see.

You know what? I liked that...my Natsu.

**OK, so this is the last installment of 12 Days of NaLu. I want to thank everyone who read this coz I love you all. I especially want to thank Black Talia Rose and GRUVIA LOVER for supporting me. But the person I need to thank the most is MythandFairyTailLover13 who helped me come up with themes. So yeah, I feel devastated doing this but, this story is now completed. Thank you all and goodnight!**


End file.
